Biopolymer Application for Myopia Control Abstract Significance: This proposal describes a novel approach to the prevention and treatment of myopia (near- sightedness), which results from increased scleral remodeling, leading to excessive eye elongation. Recent years have witnessed a rapid rise in the prevalence of myopia, especially within Asian communities where it has reached epidemic (>90%) levels in some young adult student populations. Trends show a decreasing age of onset, and higher average amounts of myopia. High myopia (>-6D), once considered rare, is increasingly common, and so represents a serious public health concern due to potentially blinding retinal complications. Topical ophthalmic atropine is currently the only drug treatment for myopia although its use is mostly limited to "high-risk" Asian communities, because of associated significant ocular side-effects and compliance problems. We propose to use a synthetic and environmentally responsive biomimetic hydrogel (sIPNs) that can regulate the behavior of scleral cells and be used as a slow release drug delivery device. A nanoparticle formulation of atropine will be made for use with sIPNs. Our treatment goals for these products are to stabilize the weakened scleras of high myopes and to slow elongation in eyes showing myopia progression, with minimal side-effects. Planned experiments in this pilot project will allow synthesis, characterization and biocompatibility testing of the products as well as limited i vivo testing. There are no generally accepted treatments for myopia, a significant cause of visual impairment and blindness around the world. Novel, tissue-engineering-based treatments for myopia are likely outcomes of this study. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Myopia (shortsightedness) involves excessive elongation of the eye due to changes in the sclera, the outer supporting wall of the eye, and is in near-epidemic prevalence in several populations, with associated with sight-threatening complications making it critical that effective treatments be developed. Currently topical ophthalmic atropine is only drug treatment and has many side-effects. This project will apply modern tissue engineering principles to develop novel treatment for myopia that target the sclera.